kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyōka Katasuma
Kiyōka Katasuma (風木トホル) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is the gunslinger from the distant future of year 21XX and she's the one of the members of the Agent Stratos. While the GTA side is a members of the GTA heroes and considered her as the enemy officers along with the army of GTA forces before her death at the hands of Sarara. She specialises in mid to long range combat. Consequently, her melee capabilities are quite poor (usually with gun shots only), which puts her at a disadvantage in close combat but lethal at range. Role in Game Sarara arc Agent Stratos= First appears in Chapter 10 in Story Mode (Agents from Another Dimension) in Sarara arc, a childhood friend of Tohoru. She has a ever-ready attitude and her mind is always concerned for Tohru's safety as she wants to protect him. She's also one of the agents in Agent Stratos along with Tohoru, Kiyōma, Shizune and Remy. Their mission is to liberate the real world innocent peoples and suppressing the GTA forces for good. |-|GTA= First appears in Chapter 6 in Story Mode (Flashing Bullets) in Sarara arc, Kiyōka lives in a destroyed world where people are at poverty. Leader of Team Bastian, their group acts as a local police force while their base doubles as an orphanage and later joined as GTA heroes along with Tohoru, Kiyōma, Shizune and Remy in order to kill the real world peoples and wrecking havoc the earth's history. During the war against world military forces, Tohoru is placed in charge of Remy and the three other members of the GTA Team, Kiyōka, Kiyōma and Shizune. While trying to protect Remy in battle of Afghanistan, Kiyōka is killed when Sarara shoots Kiyōka with her charged laser shots followed by all of the GTA heroes were killed at the end of the battle of Afghanistan. Character Infomation Appearance Agent Stratos= Kiyōka is a young teenage girl of 15 years old. She has a long pink hair that reaches her waist length, a two small pony tails tied with white ribbons and heart shaped ornament, light fuschia eyes and rose color lipstick on her lips. She is always seen wearing the agent style uniform consist of white short sleeved shirt and a red color necktie which is held by a heart shaped broach, a dark blue long sleeve blazer. A red short skirt with white trims, a long white socks that reaches only her skirt length with red trims and a pair of black school uniform style shoes. She also carries a large heart shaped red bag on her bottom left of her shoulder (It contains exchangeable batteries for her plasma rifle, various medical kits for emergency, and various Kiyōka's gadgets). |-|GTA= Kiyōka has the same light fuschia eyes and pink hair as like Agent Stratos version except her hair length was slightly bit shorter to her past neck length, and her small pony tails tied with white ribbon and heart shaped ornament is now one instead of two and no rose color lipstick on her lips. She is always seen wearing a short sleeve white shirt with red lines and the same wearing a red color necktie with a heart shaped broach. She wears the same red short skirt with white trims, a short socks instead of long socks and and a pair of brown school uniform style shoes. She also carries the same large heart shaped red bag. But, her bag carries is now on her back as bag pack instead of on her bottom left of her shoulders. Personality Agent Stratos= For her playable appearance, Kiyōka is energetic, optimistic and cheerful teenage girl who shares the future's dream of happy peace. She therefore considers every character, be they ally or foe, to be her own sister. As a loving and considerate "Step Sister" to Remy, she nurtures Remy closest to her and is more than willing to punish those who distort the earth's history. Despite this, Kiyōka has a rocky relationship with her older brother Kiyōma since he is always interfering in her relationship with Tohoru and getting in the way of the two off them. Kiyōka will often hit or slap Kiyōma followed by calling him "Stupid Big Brother" whenever Kiyōma becomes overly protective of her or interrupts her time with Tohoru and Remy. After battles, Kiyōka is the type of person who likes to cheer up her friends to bring them closer together. Like others, Kiyōka also has a strong desire to protect not only Tohoru and Remy, but Sarara as well and is always considering their safety even during their missions. |-|GTA= GTA version of Kiyōka was the same as Agent Stratos version, but she seems to be not aggressive and too angry than other GTA heroes. She is energetic and focus like Agent Stratos of Kiyōka, but still make her more of an enemy in the game. After Kiyōka is killed in action near Afghanistan streets taking a fatal hit from Sarara's, Kiyōka speaks a polite tone to Remy for live and taking revenge to Sarara before she dies in the process. Quotes *"I'm Kiyōka Katasuma, the mission begins now!" (selected in Character Select screen) *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and Main Stats: AGI (Physical ATK) Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close range= , , , , , : Kiyōka shoots a plasma rifle shots in a spraying spread per shot for each input, with the last input being a delayed shot that knocks down enemies. , ( ): Kiyōka fires a focus shots that staggers enemies on hit. Three shots can be fired in a row. Also Kiyōka has a EX Attack 2; she tosses a plasma grenade at the short distance and upon explode, it creates a plasma explosion. , : Kiyōka jumps and flips into the air and fires a plasma rifle shots at the ground which emits a launching plasma explosion. Also this move is performed, she'll transition herself into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Kiyōka fires a plasma rifle shot with strong impact. Enemies that are hit and enemies near them causing to dizzies. Also Kiyōka has a EX Attack 1; she charges her plasma rifle and fires a delayed focused beam that blast straight ahead enemies away on hit. , , , : Kiyōka fires a plasma shots from her rifle three times to the front with enough force to knock away surrounding enemies with crashing knockback. , , , , : Kiyōka hops into the air and fires a downwards plasma rifle shots repeated. Makes Kiyōka aerial for her air combos. , , , , , , ( ): Kiyōka fires a straight plasma rifle shot from her rifle. Its firepower and width of the beam can be improved by tapping multiple times. Also Kiyōka has a EX Attack 3; she fires a strong plasma rifle beam with enough force to knock away straight ahead enemies with crashing knockback via Spiral Hard Knockdown and slides Kiyōka backwards as she get pushed back by a recoil. Direction, : Kiyōka flips forward and does a strong sliding kick that trips the enemies up on hit. During her sliding kick, Kiyōka is invincible throughout her attack. Leap Shot ( during dash): Kiyōka jumps backwards and shoots focus shots. |-|Long range= Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Officers Category:Unlockable Characters